The End of James Bond?
by K. Holt
Summary: A worldwide terrorist tries to assassinate James Bond. In order for the terrorist to succeed in getting rid of democracy he must get rid of the MI6 and their best spy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction and I want to know if my story is worth adding to. Let me know. Thanks.

Chapter I: The End of James Bond

As most of you know James Bond is the world's premier gentleman spy; he is the first and the last. Over his years he has saved the world from complete annihilation from such evil conspirators as Karl Stromberg, Sir Hugo Drax, Dr. No, and Jaws. For seventeen years James protected the world which he loves and now he demands some time off.

After days of debating, Bonds employer reluctantly gratifies his wish for a vacation. Bond is given the option of going to Australia or Cuba, Bond chooses to go to Cuba.

Meanwhile, Ald Jihad, a terrorist who plans on destroying capitalism and removing it from the world has realized that if he wants to succeed he must get rid of James Bond, but how can he get close to James? He is constantly working and ever vigilant of his surroundings. Then one of Jihads spies discovers that James Bond is on a vacation in Cuba. Bond on a vacation; what a perfect opportunity to kill him.

The mission is planned for the last week of Bonds vacation so that he is completely relaxed and perhaps forgotten that he is a British Spy. After a few days of observing Bond Jihad has figured out Bonds daily activities. The first thing he does is go for a walk on the beach; then he stops at a Tiki Bar on the beach and gets a drink. After that he goes on doing various things that he rarely repeats everyday. Jihads mission planners decide that the best time to assassinate James Bond is when he is at the local watering hole.

A plan with several contingencies has been compiled by many of Jihads highest officers. A rather large boat will be anchored on the reef just off shore, but far enough so that actions on its deck cannot be seen from shore. This will serve as the platform from which the sniper will shoot from. There will be a plethora of armed men on foot and several men in cars in case the sniper fails. Also there will be a helicopter in the skies to follow Bond in case he eludes the footmen. Everyone is set for the assassination of James Bond.

The orange glow of the rising sun awakened the sea gulls and their calls stirred the silence of the tranquil morn. Now the macaws call out into the quiet acting as the alarm clock to all the other birds. Soon hundreds of birds join in the whistles and caws that make this section of beach a favorite spot for bird watcher and listener alike. The morning dew reflects the light of the sun onto the widows of Bonds hotel room. The light seeps through the blinds and into the room telling Bond that it's another day in paradise.

Bond being awake long before the sun showed its golden light was ready for the days start. The glass doors facing the beach slid open and James Bond walked out to greet the sun. He threw his arms into the air, leaned back and took in a deep breath. Bond never took the time to take in the smell and sights of a morning on a beach and this was a real treat for him. He would compare the sight being almost as beautiful as a woman. Almost.

This morning Bond wears his trademark clothes that he would wear on any mission in the Caribbean. Colorful shirt, tan pants and black sunglasses. As Bond walks down the beach the sun continues to rise, and various people begin to populate the beach. Young children, young women, and young men come out to the beach to bask in the water. Bond wishes that he could be that carefree but he still has a duty to fulfill to his country and until his job is done he can never live as they do.

Bond approaches the tiki bar and takes a seat on a stool.

"I'll just have ice water," Bond chooses water because of a liver problem discovered by doctors before leaving for vacation. It's nothing serious but the doctors told him that if he continued to drink heavily it could begin to deteriorate of his liver.

The bartender places his water in front of Bond; he grabs it and turns around in his chair to face the ocean. The beach is mostly populated with young, beautiful women waiting for Bond to sweep them off their feet.

He removes his sunglasses to see the women better; one catches his eye. This one had a dark complexion, long brown hair and she was wearing a pink bikini. Bond took delight in this very nice view. He sipped his water then made a funny face; he looked back at the water and then put the glass back on the counter.

The bartender asked, "Is the glass dirty sir?"

"No, its fine. I'd like a martini instead."

"Shaken not stirred."

"Right."

Then from the corner of his eye he noticed the girl waiting at the counter. He saw her glance at him so he turned and offered a smile; she smiled back.

Bond always looking for a new friend asks her, "Can I have the honor of buying you a drink?" She gives him an accepting nod. Bond says to the bartender, "Make something for the lady."

She interrupts, "A coke will be fine." The bartender nods and gets back to work on the drinks.

"Here you are your drinks," he hands each of them their drinks.

The woman has a slight Spanish accent but her English is quite well spoken, "Thank you for the drink," she responds with an even bigger smile.

"It was nothing. You looked a little thirsty."

She smiles, "My name is Maria Sanchez."

"My name is James Bond."

"Bond huh?"

On the boat the sniper prepares for this difficult shot. The waves cause the boat to drift up and down but this sniper has had more difficult shots in the past. He is a seasoned sniper right out of the Russian ranks. He served in the Russian 1st Infantry in Afghanistan and had his fair share of sniping opportunities. He was discharged after killing his commanding officer when he unfairly punished a close friend. Learning nothing practical in the army his only skill was killing. So he hires his muscles and skills to crime lords and drug dealers. He knows very little about the men he kills and it's no different with this one. He has no idea he is about to kill the best gentleman agent the world has ever seen. The sniper looks through is scope and adjusts the sight for distance and wind. That being done he waits for the signal from Maria.

Maria leans closer to Bond seducing him with her eyes. As she distracts James, she knocks her glasses onto the floor as the signal. The sniper shoots and at the same time Bond bends over to pick them up. The bullet swishes above Bond and it goes into the bartender. It blows a hole the size of a grapefruit in his stomach and the exit would is even bigger splattering blood and guts all over the wall behind him. The bartender falls to his knees then onto his back with a gurgling death sound.

Bond still on the ground feels the unforgettable feeling of a cold circular shape against the side of his head. He despises this feeling. He's rarely on the receiving end of it. Maria was holding a gun to Bonds head.

"Get up."

Bond calmly stands and faces her with a slight smile on his face.

"I believe you dropped these," he hands her the sunglasses she dropped. She took them carefully. "Was that shot meant for me?"

"You just seem to get lucky all the time don't you? Well try to dodge this." She pulls back the hammer on the gun and takes aim.

Bond training kicks in and he moves to remove her gun. He reaches forward and grabs her wrists and points the gun into the air several shots go off before Bond can get control of the gun. He takes it away from her a quickly dismantles it. Clip, slider, everything just falls to the ground. Then he takes the girl and gives her a kiss on the cheek before throwing her over the counter and onto the body of the bartender. Maria rolls over to see that she is lying next to a dead body and lets out a scream.

With that Bond runs down the beach. He sees 2 cars pull over at the road and 4 men get out all armed with automatic weapons. As Bond thinks of an escape route he sees a grouping of jet skis tied to a dock. To save time he jumps onto the one that is running. This Jet Ski is occupied by a young woman who is waiting for her boyfriend. Bond runs onto the dock and jumps onto the Jet Ski.

The girl on the Jet Ski alarmed said, "Hey! What are you doing?" He takes the controls and speeds out into the ocean.

The girl's boyfriend sees Bond taking her and runs down the dock yelling "Come back here!" He hears several footsteps coming on the dock. The man turns around and sees the henchmen with guns. He strongly states, "You can't have those." So one of the henchmen shoots him and he falls into the water.

The girl on the Jet Ski hears the gunshots and turns around just in time to see her boyfriends body fall into the ocean. She screams, "Oh my god! They killed him! They killed him!" tearing up she says, "What do you want?" Bond doesn't answer. The henchmen jump onto their own jet skis and commence chasing Bond. Speeding across the water parallel to the shore, Bond weaves left and right. Soon the helicopter arrives over Bond and the girl. A door slides back on the chopper and a man with a heavy machine gun slips out and takes aim at Bond. The gunner releases a stream of bullets that miss but puts Bonds passenger into panic mode.

She screams, "Let me off!"

The gunner again sprays his gun and streams of water shoot up from the blue ocean and sprays Bond in the face. The firing alerted the Bahamian Coast Guard. A boat is alerted ahead and turns around to intercept them. In the distance the chopper pilot sees the coast guard boat and warns the shooter. He stops the shooting and goes back inside the chopper. The pilot banks the chopper hard and heads toward the boat.

Bond on the other hand is relieved the chopper is gone. But the moment wouldn't last long. The henchmen on jet skis finally caught up to Bond and the girl. One of the henchmen pulls up beside James and the girl. Bond looks over and thinking for the girl's safety jumps onto the other Jet Ski. He slams the henchmen's head into the steering rod then throws the limp body overboard. Now without an extra passenger to keep track of, Bond can do things that might have put the girl in too much danger.

Bond steers into a boat Marina. Weaving in and out of docks cause the less inspired henchmen to slow down for the sharp turns. Then a huge boat began backing out of its spot and quickly blocked off James path. Bonds stops parallel with the hull of the boat. He frantically searches for an escape. His actions were clearly desperate. As he took in what was going on around him he realized he rode right into a trap. There are men on the docks and a chopper in the air and the remaining henchmen closing in with the jet skis. Bond then turns his craft into the direction of the incoming henchmen as in a game of chicken. Bond now speeds toward them at full throttle. The henchmen ready their guns at their side as if they were in a jousting contest. At a close enough range they fire their weapons. At that same time Bond maneuvers his jet ski into the air. Then pushes the nose down into the water and dives under the henchmen. The two henchmen look back to see where their target has gone, they see Bond come out of the water. Then they look at each other then in front to see the huge white hull of the ship. They scream just before crashing into the boat in a fiery explosion.

Now Bond steers out of the marina and into a series of waterways similar to Venice, Italy. Bond, feeling much calmer slowed down and began thinking of a way out of this mess. But this calmness is short lived. Coming out of a dark corner was a black boat. In the boat was a man with a heavy machine gun and it was pointed at Bond. The man began shooting at Bond. The first series of shots met the water on Bonds right side, causing thin streams of water to shoot into the air. Then on his left again the gunner missed. Bond quickly turned left into a wider canal. He noticed ahead at an intersection, a series of waves left by a passing boat created the opportunity for escape. Bond uses the wave as a ramp and jumps over the seawall and onto dry land.

But to his surprise there were already men waiting for him. Each one armed with automatic weapons. They fired as soon as they saw James. Bond fell to the ground and rolled back over the seawall. Luckily for Bond there was a dock that caught him. Bond hit the dock with a loud thud and a groan. He was holding his stomach for some reason. When he moved his hand he saw that he had been shot and he saw dark red blood gushing from his wound. He let out a short groan when he got back on his feet. James saw the black boat dock neat a ladder leading to the platform he was standing on. The gunner started climbing the ladder. Bond walks over to where he will come out. When he pops his head out Bond grabs his shoulders and lifts him up and threw him onto the dock. Then Bond takes his gun and unloads a few shots into the henchmen's back. He flips the body over and searches for extra clips. After reloading he walks over to the side of the dock and shoots the driver of the boat. He switches the gun into full automatic. He stands up straight and unloads a whole clip into the men waiting for him. After shooting the remaining henchmen Bond drops the gun and almost fell over. He extended an arm out and caught himself with the wall. Showing signs of blood loss he slowly climbed up the wall. When he gets to the top he rolls onto his back and groans loudly.

In his head he is thinking about giving up but the distant whirr of the helicopter sparked a little inspiration in Bond. He slowly stood himself up and willed himself to walk towards the street. Using a wall to hold himself steady he slowly made his way to an intersection. He stumbled over a curb and fell to his knees. A car screeching to a halt nearly hits Bond. The driver gets out as soon as he stops and runs over to Bond.

"Are you alright?" The man was so worried that he hurt Bond he didn't realize he was leading Bond into the drivers seat of the car. The man helps Bond into the car and shuts the door.

Bond says in a painful but joking voice, "Thanks for the lift," puts the car into drive and speeds off.

The man chases after the car yelling, "Come back here!"

Realizing he needs medical attention he drives onto the highway heading for the hospital. Bond sat awkwardly in his car, using the steering wheel to hold himself up. He lost and regained conscience again and again. After he entered a tunnel that was blasted through a mountain James Bond passed out. This time he wasn't going to wake up. The car swerved into other lanes and smashed into other walls causing sparks to light up the tunnel. Unfourtanely for Bond there weren't any cars in the street to help stop him.

The tunnel exited with a curve. On the one side of the road was a cliff almost straight down for about 45 feet with a flattened bottom. The other side was a rock wall going straight up for hundreds of feet.

After coming out of the tunnel the car swerved into the barrier. The car flew in the air for what seems like forever before crashing into the ground. The steep hill caused the car to tumble over and over for hundreds of feet. Although he was wearing his seatbelt his body was pushed around and contorted in awkward positions.

Finally the car came to a stop upside down. Mangled car parts leave a trail from where the tumbling began. Green engine coolant dripped from the busted radiator lines to the ground. Bond's body showed no signs of life. His hands drooped onto the ceiling and his head was blood red like raw meat. Blood pooled on the roof of the car just under his head.

Only the steam of leaking fluid hitting the hot engine parts and the clicking noise of contracting metal pieces cooling down was to be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not the complete chapter. I will add to it later.

Chapter II

A plane sent to pick up James landed at6 a.m. at Havana Airport but James wasn't to be found. The pilot radioed back to MI-6 with the information.

"Glory Bird to Red Bird-007 is not at the pick-up location. Awaiting orders."

"Glory Bird this is Red Bird come on back. The package won't require pickup."

"Roger Red Bird. Glory Bird out."

It's a cold and rainy day in London when the news about James Bond reaches MI-6 Headquarters. Moneypenny's phone rings and she answers it.

"Yes?"

"Patch me through to M. It's urgent."

"Yes, sir, one moment please." The line cracks then it rings again. An older woman with a more elegant and established voice answers.

"This is M."

"M, Joe Hingard C.I.A."

"Oh, hello Joe."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," a silence on the line gave Joe the signal to continue speaking, "One of our agencies in South Florida intercepted a transmission from a boat in the Bay of Pigs. Near where your man was on vacation. The signal was heavily encoded but we were able to crack it. It read 'Target eliminated.' The signal came from one of Ald Jihads private boats a quite large one actually. We did a little investigating and we found out that the target supposedly is 007."

"Do you have proof?"

"All we got is the transmission and one of Jihads men who got injured during the operation. Do you want us to send him over to you?"

"Yes, send his as soon as possible."

"If you need any help let me know."

"I doubt that we will but thanks for your help," the two hang up. M clicks on her speaker directly linked to Moneypenny, "Moneypenny, call the Prime Minister and get him here right away."

"Yes M."

"M, the Prime Minister has arrived."

"Send him in."

"Go ahead sir."

The Prime Minister of England makes his way into M's office not knowing why he was called out of his meeting.

"What is the meaning of this M?" he said angrily.

"I received some information from the Americans."

"And what did they say?"

"It appears that there was an attempt against 007's life."

"Well, is it true?"

"So far there hasn't been enough information to deny it. His body has not been discovered and there are no witnesses willing to speak. We believe their lives were threatened by Ald Jihad."

"Who's this Ald Jihad?" the Minister said barley able to pronounce the name.

"He is an ex-Taliban extremist. After the Americans dismantled their rank structure it broke apart and its leaders spread throughout the world bringing with them small bands of men to do dirty work," M reaches into a drawer behind her desk and brings out a manila folder with pictures of Ald Jihad, "This is him."

The minister looks over the picture. The picture was taken about 6 years ago when the terrorist group was in its prime and Ald Jihad in control of his own city in Iraq. He had a long beard and long hair although he wore a turban his hair could still be seen.

"He claims he will abolish democracy before his end and we believe his plan is to strike where democracy started. The United States. The Americans are sending over a man involved in the actions against 007. We expect him here in the next hour," M seemed very knowledgeable about this but she has to so to keep MI-6 in the British inventory.

"Bond was your best man. I know what you must be going through. But this might be enough to get the parliament to cut your funding once and for all. Without 007 you don't have anything."

"I assure you he is not dead. 007 isn't that easy to get rid of."


End file.
